Serumpun Dandelion
by Incross
Summary: Ia terbang mengikuti angin; seperti layangan, tapi bebas, tidak ada benang yang mengikatnya, maupun tangan yang menahannya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Natsume Yuujinchou a.k.a. Natsume's Book of Friends bukan punyaku.

* * *

**Natsume Yuujinchou fanfic**

"**Serumpun Dandelion"**

**Chapter I**

"Hei, hei, kamu yang di situ,"

Natsume berhenti. Ia menoleh, mencari asal suara. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitarnya. Apa hanya perasaannya saja?

"Bisa tolong ambilkan kertas yang jatuh di situ?" Suara itu lagi. Suara anak perempuan.

Natsume melihat ke sekitar kakinya dan menemukan selembar kertas yang berisi sketsa gambar pohon besar. Ia mengambil dan mengamatinya. Di bawah pohon dalam gambar itu, murid-murid tengah berjalan pulang. Kemudian, ia terdiam. Jadi, dia sudah mengambil kertas itu. Tapi ke mana ia harus mengembalikannya?

"Anu…" kata Natsume dengan tidak yakin. _Ayakashi _atau apa pun itu yang memanggilnya tadi tidak juga menampakkan wujudnya.

"Hoi, lihat ke mana? Sini, berikan padaku," kata suara itu lagi dengan nada tidak sabar. Kali ini Natsume sudah bisa mendengar dengan cukup jelas; ia tahu dari mana asalnya. Maka, ia mendongak, dan melihat seorang siswi dengan rambut lurus sepanjang dada tengah duduk di atas cabang pohon di dekat Natsume. Siswi itu tersenyum jenaka.

_Ternyata bukan ayakashi_, batin Natsume. Ia menyerahkan kertas itu padanya dengan setengah termangu. Anak itu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan ringan, dan mengambil kertas itu. Satu tangannya berpegangan pada batang pohon yang didudukinya, berhati-hati supaya tidak terjatuh. Ia belum sempat kembali ke posisinya yang nyaman saat terdengar suara orang lain.

"Hei, kamu! Apa yang kaulakukan di situ! Turun sekarang juga!" seru orang itu. Kalau Natsume tidak salah ingat, itu adalah salah satu guru olahraga. Dan pria yang memang berbadan besar itu sekarang sedang berlari-lari ke arah mereka dengan berang.

"Uwah, gorila," kata siswi itu, yang terlihat lebih kaget dari Natsume saat melihat si guru olahraga. Ia buru-buru meraih tasnya, kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke bawah. Natsume sampai menganga melihat tindakan yang gegabah itu. Untungnya, siswi itu mendarat dengan sempurna. Ia tidak buang waktu, dan segera melesat meninggalkan Natsume keluar gerbang sekolah.

-xxx-

Masih hari yang sama. Natsume sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Seperti biasa, ia berjalan sendirian.

Di bawahnya, membentang jalan tanpa aspal yang mencapai kejauhan. Barisan pepohonan di sebelah kanannya berdiri dengan tenang. Sedangkan, di sisi lain adalah semak-semak yang menjadi batas antara jalan dengan sawah.

Natsume menikmati udara sejuk setiap kali ia melewati jalan itu. Pepohonan yang rindang telah melindunginya dari sinar matahari, sehingga kulitnya terasa sedikit dingin.

Suasana begitu sepi, berhubung tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya. Suara langkah kakinya pun hampir-hampir tidak terdengar. Pikiran Natsume yang saat itu tengah menerawang sedikit mempertanyakan apakah dirinya sendiri ada di situ. Tersadar, ia membodohi dirinya sendiri karena memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

"Heaaaa!"

Bersamaan dengan suara yang memecah keheningan itu, sekelebat sosok melesat keluar dari pepohonan di depan pemuda ini, seolah sosok itu baru melompat dari puncak pohon.

Atau mungkin memang begitu.

Natsume membuka matanya dengan lebar; ia begitu terkejut sampai-sampai tidak ada suara yang keluar saat sosok yang ternyata manusia itu berputar di udara, dan mendarat dengan pose sedemikian rupa yang mengingatkannya akan pose pembela kebenaran di film anak-anak. Kedua tangan direntangkan miring ke arah yang sama, dengan jari-jari yang saling merapat seolah bisa membelah sesuatu. Entah karena tidak imbang atau disengaja, orang itu mendarat (dan berpose) sambil setengah berlutut.

Natsume menganga. Berada di antara takjub dan terkejut.

Orang itu sepertinya siswi yang tadi ditemui Natsume di halaman sekolah.

Siswi itu ternyata telah menutup matanya, entah sejak kapan. Begitu membuka matanya, dan melihat Natsume yang berdiri dengan kaki terbuka cukup lebar dan mulut setengah menganga, ia langsung berjengit hebat dan mengernyitkan kening dengan cemas.

"Wah, ada orang…" katanya, entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu.

Natsume tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan melihat aksi heboh itu.

Siswi itu sedikit menurunkan tangannya. "Kamu lihat, ya?" _Tentu saja._

Ia berdiri, lalu menunjuk ke arah pepohonan dengan ibu jari kirinya. "Aku tadi sedang berlatih. Kupikir, kalau keluar dari pepohonan seperti tadi pasti terlihat keren." _Kenapa memberitahukan itu segala?_

Ia mengamati Natsume, lalu tersenyum jenaka seperti yang ia perlihatkan pada Natsume saat di halaman sekolah. "Ooh, kamu anak yang tadi, kan? Dunia ini memang sempit, ya." _Bukan, itu hanya karena kita berada tidak jauh dari sekolah._

"Omong-omong, aku Masami Kuroda. Kamu?"

Natsume begitu sibuk berkomentar dalam batinnya sehingga ia cukup terkejut saat ditanyai begitu. Ia menjawab dengan canggung, "Takashi Natsume."

"Hee," Kuroda tersenyum lebih lebar.

Lalu, keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Selama itu pula siswi itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Natsume. Ia menatap Natsume, dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di wajahnya yang mulus. Natsume merasa tidak nyaman. "Anu," kata pemuda itu, pada akhirnya. "Saya mau pulang dulu."

"Oh? Ya, silahkan, silahkan!" siswi itu melangkah minggir, memberi jalan pada Natsume. Natsume tersenyum kecil dan melangkah melewatinya, meneruskan perjalanannya. Saat ia sudah meninggalkan siswi itu beberapa meter jauhnya, ia bisa mendengarnya berseru, "Selamat jalan!"

Natsume menekuk bibir dan mengernyitkan kening, semakin merasa tidak nyaman. _Apa yang barusan itu?_

Selebihnya, hari Natsume berlangsung seperti biasa. Saat sampai di kamarnya yang berukuran kecil, sudah menunggu satu _ayakashi_ yang meminta tolong untuk dikembalikan namanya. Tidak jauh dari _ayakashi _itu duduklah kucing bulat bernama Nyanko-sensei, yang menoleh padanya saat ia masuk. Ia menggerutu tentang bagaimana ia merasa rugi setiap kali Natsume membebaskan 'nama' dari Buku Teman warisan Reiko, nenek Natsume. Tapi Natsume tidak menggubrisnya dan menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. _Ayakashi _itu pulang dengan bahagia.

Lain hari.

Memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama, Natsume duduk membaca buku yang dipinjamkan bibinya padanya. Tempat ia duduk adalah tembok di pinggir lapangan bola; tembok yang bentuknya unik itu membuatnya dapat duduk santai dan bersandar. Ia sudah pernah jatuh dari situ sekali, dan menetapkan hati untuk lebih berhati-hati ke depannya.

"Fuh…" Natsume menutup buku yang dipegangnya dan menutup mata. Ia belum selesai membacanya, tapi ia berpikir mungkin lebih baik baginya bila meneruskannya nanti setelah mengistirahatkan matanya. Kehilangan kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan, ia memutuskan memerhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Para anak lelaki yang bermain latih tanding memakai kaus olahraga. Beberapa memakai kaus berwarna lain, yang Natsume duga dibawa sendiri dari rumah. Natsume ikut tersenyum sendiri melihat teman-temannya menikmati permainan itu. Ia melayangkan pandang ke arah lain, dan melihat dua orang siswi yang memakai jaket olahraga sedang duduk di bangku yang terletak agak jauh dari lapangan. Mereka tertawa-tawa membicarakan sesuatu.

Salah satu dari siswi itu menunjuk ke tempat mereka berpijak dengan sedikit terkejut. Kemudian, satu orang yang lain buru-buru berdiri dan menginjak-injak 'sesuatu' yang ada di sekitar kaki mereka dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang anak perempuan lain yang memakai setelan rok datang dan menarik anak perempuan yang tadi berdiri itu. Natsume mengamatinya dari jauh. Itu Masami Kuroda, sepertinya.

Natsume termangu. Beberapa anak lelaki yang tadi asyik bermain bola sampai berhenti, dan melihat ke arah tiga orang siswi yang sepertinya mulai bertengkar itu. Satu dari dua siswi itu meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Yang satu lainnya menambah-nambahkan. Omongan mereka tidak terdengar jelas dari tempat Natsume, sehingga ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan.

"Biar pun begitu, mereka tetap hidup, tahu!"

Satu kalimat itu saja yang terdengar lebih nyaring dari yang lainnya, yang sampai ke telinga Natsume. Kuroda, yang baru saja meneriakkannya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah. Ia terlihat sangat berang. Kedua siswi lainnya nampak terkejut, dan mereka pergi setelah membalas dengan mengatakan sesuatu. Tinggal Kuroda sendirian di sana, melihat ke bawah.

Saat semuanya seperti sudah berakhir, tiba-tiba saja Kuroda membungkuk, melepas salah satu sepatunya, dan bergerak cepat membidik anak-anak perempuan yang berjalan membelakanginya itu.

Tapi ia berhenti. Ia kembali berdiri tegak, dengan satu tangan yang masih memegangi sepatu miliknya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengenakannya kembali dan berbalik menghadap ke arah 'sesuatu' yang sebelumnya ia pandangi. Sesuatu yang ada di tanah.

"Anak itu lagi, ya," kata Kitamoto, yang berdiri di dekat tembok tempat Natsume duduk. Natsume menoleh padanya, meski ia tahu Kitamoto tidak melihatnya.

"Masami Kuroda, senior kita. Akhir-akhir ini katanya dia sering bikin masalah," tambah Kitamoto, dengan raut wajah yang seperti mengatakan 'ya ampun'. "Kamu tahu, Natsume?"

"Ah? Tidak…" jawab Natsume, kembali melihat Kuroda yang saat itu masih berada di tempatnya. Siswi itu diam untuk beberapa waktu lamanya, kemudian seakan sadar diperhatikan, ia berpaling pada Natsume. Natsume tidak bergeming.

Kuroda kemudian berbalik, dan pergi.

Setelah para anak lelaki selesai berlatih tanding, Natsume memutuskan untuk pulang juga. Ia sengaja mengambil sisi lapangan tempat keributan sebelumnya terjadi saat berjalan menuju gerbang. Di sana, di dekat bangku, seekor kumbang mati remuk, dan sekumpulan besar semut berjalan dalam barisan, dengan tidak sabar menanti giliran untuk mencabik sedikit saja bagian dari serangga itu.

-xxx-

Masami Kuroda.

Saat istirahat siang, Natsume jarang menjumpainya. Kalau pun ia melihat siswi itu, tidak pernah di tempat yang sama. Dan siswi itu selalu sedang berjalan sendiri dengan langkahnya yang cepat; entah ke mana.

Suatu hari, di siang hari, Natsume berjalan menuju rak tertentu di minimarket. Hari itu Natsume dimintai tolong oleh bibinya untuk membeli sesuatu dalam perjalanannya pulang dari berjalan-jalan. Selagi berjalan, ia melihat Kuroda yang sepertinya sedang memilih-milih barang. Lengan kirinya mengapit keranjang belanja, sementara yang satu lagi meraba udara di depan rak.

Natsume teringat akan kabar burung yang pernah dikatakan Kitamoto padanya, tentang Kuroda yang sering menimbulkan masalah; dan itu membuatnya sekilas bimbang apakah hendak menyapanya atau tidak. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan ketika Kuroda menyadari keberadaannya. Siswi itu menoleh pada Natsume, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Yoo, ternyata Natsumi. Selamat siang."

"Natsume," Natsume mengoreksi. Ia melihat keranjang belanja Kuroda yang setengah penuh berisi berbagai macam makanan, dan bertanya, "Belanja untuk makan malam?"

"Tidak, untuk kubawa-bawa saja. Makan malam biasanya kubeli di luar," jawab Kuroda, terlihat bangga. Natsume tidak mengerti maksudnya dengan 'untuk dibawa-bawa', namun ia memutuskan untuk mendiamkannya saja. Meskipun sebenarnya ia berpikir bahwa untuk ukuran 'dibawa-bawa', jumlah makanan yang dibeli oleh Kuroda terlalu banyak. Hal itu sempat membuat Natsume berpikiran siswi itu berencana kabur dari rumah atau semacamnya. Apalagi saat itu Kuroda membawa tas ransel di punggungnya, mengenakan topi, dan celana tiga per empat yang meski tidak modis namun nampak nyaman dipakai untuk kegiatan di luar. Singkatnya, ia nampak benar-benar siap. Pemuda itu berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu; dia yang tidak mengenal Kuroda dengan baik seharuusnya tidak boleh menghakimi begitu saja.

"Hee, mau masak yakiniku, ya?" Kuroda balas bertanya, melihat sekotak daging yang tergeletak pasrah di keranjang belanja Natsume. Natsume tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kurang tahu," jawabnya.

"Waduh, payah," Kuroda mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban Natsume. "Kalau begitu, nanti tidak bisa jadi suami yang baik, lho."

"Eh? Memang ada hubungannya?"

"Tidak ada, sih. Hahahaha!" Gadis itu tertawa geli melihat Natsume serius menanggapi pernyataannya tadi. Natsume tertawa kecil, dalam hati merasa sedikit malu karena sadar bahwa dirinya mudah sekali dipermainkan orang.

Kuroda berhenti tertawa, dan melihat Natsume sambil tersenyum simpul. Kemudian, ia bergeser dan mengambil beberapa jus kotak kecil. "Natsume setelah ini ada waktu sebentar?"

Natsume tidak menjawab. Kuroda menoleh padanya, menaikkan alis dengan sungkan. "Aku mau minta tolong," tambahnya.

Maka, mereka berjalan ke kediaman paman dan bibi Natsume bersama. Sebelumnya, Natsume telah mengiyakan permintaan Kuroda. Waktu itu Kuroda langsung tersenyum lebar sampai gigi-giginya kelihatan, dan berkata sambil menepuk bahu Natsume, "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kamu mengantarkan daging itu dulu. Jadi setelah pulang, makan malammu sudah siap!"

-xxx-

"Turun sedikit, _senpai_. Ah, terlalu jauh… Ya, di situ."

Natsume memastikan posisi Kuroda sudah benar, kemudian memberi aba-aba. Satu lagi foto diambil. Kali ini foto Kuroda yang berpose seolah-olah sedang mengangkat manusia kerdil di telapak tangannya. Sebenarnya manusia itu tidak sungguhan kerdil, melainkan orang normal yang sedang berdiri sendirian di seberang jalan.

Tiba-tiba saja Natsume menjadi fotografer pribadi Kuroda. Natsume tidak menghitung berapa banyak foto yang sudah diambilnya sejak Kuroda mengajaknya, kira-kira satu setengah jam lalu. Ia hanya tahu ia mulai lancar menggunakan kamera digital yang dipinjamkan Kuroda padanya. Selain kaki yang mulai pegal karena berjalan kesana-kemari, dan selain pikirannya yang mulai lelah karena terus (dipaksa) mengikuti instruksi Kuroda, paling tidak itu satu hal baik yang didapatnya dari memotret Kuroda.

Kuroda berjalan riang menghampiri Natsume, dan Natsume menunjukkan hasil jepretannya pada kamera digital milik siswi itu. Seniornya yang enerjik itu mengamatinya sejenak dalam diam. Natsume menatapnya. "Kenapa, _senpai_? Kurang bagus, ya?" tanya Natsume, berhubung Kuroda tidak memberikan respon setelah melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Sudah bagus, kok," jawab Kuroda tanpa ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya. "Yah, walau pun hasil jepretanku lebih bagus dari ini."

Kuroda tertawa, sementara Natsume menatapnya datar, berusaha bersabar. Kuroda yang melihat ekspresi tidak enak Natsume melongo. "Wah, kamu marah, ya?"

"Tidak," jawab Natsume ogah-ogahan. Ia berpikir bahwa siapa pun pasti akan kesal bila dikomentari demikian setelah mereka membantu.

Kuroda mengeluarkan lengan kanannya dari belitan lengan ranselnya dan dengan lihai mengoper tas berwarna abu-abu itu ke depan dadanya. Ia membukanya dengan buru-buru dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya, lalu memberikannya pada Natsume. Salah, menempelkannya ke pipi Natsume dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Ini untukmu," Kuroda tersenyum jenaka.

Natsume mengambil apa yang ditempelkan Kuroda pada pipinya, dan melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Itu jus kotak yang tadi dibeli Kuroda di minimarket. Kekesalan Natsume hilang sedikit.

"Dingin," komentar Natsume setelah merasakan jus itu di pipinya tadi.

"Tentu saja, bagian sini kulapisi dengan pendingin, sih." Kuroda tersenyum bangga. Ia membuka tasnya sedikit lebih lebar, dan menunjukkan pada Natsume saku dalam tasnya yang dijejali beberapa minuman kemasan lain. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang menyelimuti bagian dalam saku itu. Natsume menduga itu pendingin kemasan yang bisa dibawa-bawa.

"Masih marah?" tanya Kuroda, senyumnya kali ini terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa. Natsume menggeleng sungkan, sadar bahwa ucapannya tadi benar-benar mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

"Orang memang terlihat lebih baik kalau tersenyum," Kuroda terkikik. Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak jus yang sama, dan menancapkan sedotan ke lubangnya. Ia menyedotnya, dan setelah tegukan pertama berkata lagi pada Natsume, "Segar, lho."

Natsume termangu, dan menatap jus kotak miliknya. Ia menancapkan sedotan pada jus kotak miliknya dan menyedot. Rasa manis dan kecut yang dingin mengaliri lidah dan menuruni tenggorokannya. "Iya. Memang segar," kata Natsume, dan Kuroda tersenyum puas.

"Begitu, dong. Hidup itu harus dinikmati!" Kuroda sekali lagi menyedot jus miliknya dengan satu kali sedotan panjang dengan senang.

-xxx-

Bel tanda masuk sekolah sudah dibunyikan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, jadi hampir semua siswa sudah siap di kelasnya masing-masing. Sesekali di lorong di depan kelas Natsume terdengar suara derap kaki para pelajar yang bergegas ke ruangannya, berusaha tiba lebih dulu dari gurunya. Di kelas Natsume sendiri guru belum masuk, jadi beberapa memanfaatkan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan di kelas, menghampiri temannya untuk sekadar berbincang-bincang.

Natsume lebih memilih duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya, meski Nishimura dan Kitamoto, kedua temannya, berdiri di sekitar bangku di depannya sambil mengobrolkan sesuatu yang tidak begitu didengar Natsume. Nishimura tertawa-tawa setelah mendengar cerita Kitamoto. Tawanya terhenti begitu ia melihat sesuatu di luar jendela. Ia langsung mendekat pada jendela yang letaknya memang di sebelah bangkunya persis dan menggumamkan "wah" dengan setengah terkejut.

"_Manjat_, tuh," ujar Nishimura lagi. Kitamoto ikut merapat pada jendela. Ia pun berkedip dengan heran.

Penasaran, Natsume memutuskan untuk ikut melihat.

Seorang siswi yang sudah tidak asing bagi Natsume duduk di dinding pagar sekolah. Di bawah, seorang guru nampaknya sedang memarahinya. Siswi itu turun, kemudian membungkuk untuk meminta maaf, yang sayangnya tidak juga meredakan emosi guru pria itu. Akhirnya siswi itu berdiri tegap, mendengarkan segala macam omelan yang dilontarkan guru itu padanya dengan pasrah.

"Telat, sih, telat. Tapi masa sampai memanjat segala," ujar Kitamoto sambil tersenyum geli. "Ekstrim juga."

Guru itu sudah tidak memarahi Kuroda seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini sepertinya ia mulai bisa mengendalikan emosi dan nampaknya sedang menasehatinya panjang lebar tentang sesuatu. Kuroda melihat ke arah lain. Pandangannya sampai pada mata Natsume yang melihatnya dari jendela kelasnya di lantai atas. Dengan semangat Kuroda melambai-lambai padanya, mengabaikan guru yang menghabiskan tenaga dan waktu untuk menasehatinya.

"Hegh," Natsume langsung merasa tidak enak, dan tiba-tiba saja pandangan kedua temannya tertuju padanya.

"Dia melambai, lho," kata Nishimura, sekali lagi melihat ke arah Kuroda yang kembali dimarahi karena tidak memerhatikan. Pemuda sebaya Natsume itu menoleh padanya dengan tidak percaya. "Kau kenal dengannya, Natsume?"

Natsume mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan kembali menatap mejanya tanpa minat. "Yah, kira-kira begitulah," jawabnya ragu.

Sejak dimintai tolong oleh Kuroda hari itu, setiap kali Natsume bertemu dengannya pasti akan diajak (atau diseret) untuk mengambilkan foto lagi. Dan pose dalam foto-fotonya selalu aneh, jadi dia butuh orang lain untuk mengarahkannya. Natsume ingat, Kuroda pernah memintanya memberi arahan untuk memotret posenya di udara. Waktu itu Kuroda berlari kencang, melompat, dan berpose seolah dirinya sedang menjadi pahlawan barat yang bisa terbang; dan Natsume berulangkali tidak tepat mengambil momennya, sehingga untuk satu foto yang bagus saja harus mengulang sampai lima kali lebih. Mengesampingkan Natsume yang sungkan karena keterbatasan kemampuannya mengambil foto dan karena merasa tidak enak telah membuat Kuroda melakukan hal itu berulang kali, Kuroda nampak baik-baik saja. Kecepatan dan semangatnya tidak berubah. Natsume sampai dibuat heran akan dari mana datangnya stamina yang luar biasa itu.

Kalau mengingat-ingat lagi pose apa saja yang sudah dilakukan oleh Kuroda, Natsume jadi ingin bertanya di mana letak rasa malu seniornya itu. Untungnya dia selalu mengurungkannya.

Natsume sendiri sudah mulai terbiasa pada sifat Kuroda yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Nyanko-sensei. Bedanya, meski serampangan dan terkesan seenaknya sendiri, Kuroda humoris dan perhatian. Leluconnya membuat Natsume melupakan rasa lelah dan jenuhnya. Terkadang akan ada sedikit perselisihan di antara mereka, tapi itu tidak bersifat serius dan mereka (atau salah satu dari mereka) akan geli sendiri setelahnya. Sifatnya terbuka dan itu membuat Natsume merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Sesuatu dalam suara Kuroda membuat Natsume patuh padanya. Mungkin itu yang disebut dengan karisma senior. Natsume tidak tahu pasti.

Hari itu juga, sepulang sekolah, beberapa saat setelah Natsume sampai di kamarnya, ia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari luar.

"Naatsuumeee, maaiiin yuuuk!"

Panggilan yang memalukan, dan suara yang bising itu… _Tidak salah lagi_, batin Natsume. Natsume membuka jendelanya dengan malu bercampur kesal, dan menyahut, "Aku sedang tidak di rumah!"

"Eh, kok begitu," Kuroda terkikik. Ia menengadah melihat Natsume yang kamarnya di lantai dua kediaman Fujiwara. "Turunlah sebentar, aku cuma mau bicara, kok."

Saat itu pintu kamar Natsume digeser terbuka, dan sosok bibinya nampak. Ia berkedip heran melihat Natsume yang menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya. Bukan itu tujuannya. "Takashi-kun, sepertinya ada yang memanggilmu tadi," katanya.

Natsume menoleh padanya dan tersenyum sungkan. "Iya, aku akan segera turun."

Maka ia pun turun dengan lunglai. Kuroda membungkuk hormat pada Touko, bibi Natsume, yang berdiri di dalam rumah, tidak jauh dari pintu. Touko tersenyum sebagai jawaban, dan membiarkan Natsume keluar.

Hal pertama yang diucapkan siswi itu begitu Natsume sampai di depannya adalah, "Wah, ada babi."

Nyanko-sensei, yang entah sejak kapan mengikuti Natsume, langsung berjengit hebat dan menunjukkan ekspresi seolah siap menggigit siswi itu kapan saja. Natsume buru-buru berkomentar, meski sebenarnya ia sedang menahan tawa. "Nyanko-sensei itu kucing, _senpai_," jelasnya, merasa geli melihat Nyanko-sensei menggumamkan kalimat protes yang tidak jelas.

Kuroda menatap Nyanko-sensei seolah tidak percaya bahwa makhluk itu benar kucing. Siswi itu meletakkan tangan di dagunya, berpikir keras. "Hmm, belum pernah aku melihat yang begini," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu ia meletakkan tangan di pinggangnya dan nyengir. "Nyanko-kun, kamu mau jadi modelku?"

"Kenapa memanggilnya pakai 'kun'…?" ujar Natsume bingung. Kucing saja dipanggil seperti itu. Kenapa Kuroda memanggilnya dengan 'Natsume' saja?

Nyanko-sensei berhenti menggumam dan menggeram, dan berdeham seolah-olah memang sudah sewajarnya orang-orang melihatnya sebagai makhluk yang menakjubkan, yang fotonya seharusnya beredar di mana saja. Kuroda mengeluarkan kameranya dan membungkuk. Nyanko-sensei berpose.

Klik. Fotonya terambil. Nyanko-sensei yang mengira akan difoto untuk beberapa kali, berkeringat heran melihat Kuroda yang langsung berdiri. Akhirnya Natsume yang harus menanyakannya, karena pasti akan aneh kalau kucing itu berbicara. "Satu kali jepret saja, senpai?"

"Iyalah," jawab Kuroda ringan sambil memasukkan kamera digitalnya ke dalam tas. "Buat apa banyak-banyak. Lebih baik digunakan untuk memotret diriku sendiri."

Nyanko-sensei gemetar, menahan hasrat untuk melompat dan mencakar siswi yang cara tertawanya tidak anggun itu. Natsume diam saja, tapi ia sudah siap kalau-kalau kucing itu sungguh akan melompat.

Puas mengerjai Nyanko-sensei, Kuroda menyatakan alasan ia datang. Singkatnya, ia mengajak Natsume untuk pergi melakukan 'sesuatu' yang tidak jelas dikatakannya, yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan pada hari Minggu terdekat. Nampaknya ia sungguh ingin menyimpannya sebagai rahasia sampai hari itu tiba. Ia menginstruksi Natsume untuk berpakaian yang nyaman untuk berjalan-jalan, memakai topi kalau perlu, tas berisi perlengkapan hidup secukupnya (begitu mendengar yang ini, Natsume langsung berkedik ragu), dan lain sebagainya. Kuroda memberitahukan semua itu nyaris tanpa spasi di tiap kata dan kalimatnya, dan sama sekali tidak menggubris waktu Natsume hendak menyela.

Kuroda berhenti dan mengambil napas panjang. Lalu ia tersenyum nakal. Natsume menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak tertarik. "Kenapa harus aku? Teman-teman senpai tidak bisa semua?"

Senyum yang tadi diusung siswi itu hilang. Ia terdiam sejenak dan ganti menatap Natsume dengan datar. "Itu," katanya. Ia berhenti lagi sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyambung, "sesuatu yang tidak perlu kautanyakan."

"Eh?"

"Mereka bosan bersamaku terus, melakukan aktivitas yang tidak ada untungnya bagi mereka," ujar Kuroda dengan nada seolah ia sedang membaca berita.

Tidak ada komentar lebih lanjut dari Natsume.

"Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi wajar, sih," Kuroda melirik ke arah lain. Sejenak kemudian, ia kembali menatap Natsume dan senyumnya telah kembali. "Benar juga. Natsume juga, kalau sudah bosan denganku bilang saja. Kamu tidak akan kuganggu lagi. Selama ini kamu tidak pernah bilang, sih, jadi…"

"Aku tidak keberatan, kok."

Kuroda menatapnya dengan lurus. Ekspresinya menunjukkan ia serius dengan kata-katanya. "Kamu tidak perlu menjaga perasaanku. Itu salah satu hal yang paling tidak kusukai."

"Aku tidak mengatakannya untuk menjaga perasaan _senpai_," jawab Natsume tegas. Ia pun menatap Kuroda dengan mantap. Nyanko-sensei meliriknya dari bawah, seolah tertarik dengan apa saja yang akan dikatakan Natsume berikutnya.

Kuroda menatap Natsume dengan tatapan yang sama untuk beberapa waktu lamanya, kemudian ia menghembuskan napas dengan geli. Kembali senyum yang biasa mengembang, dan ia berkata, "Baiklah, kalau kamu bilang begitu. Jangan sampai menyesal, lho, ya. Aku ini orangnya suka seenaknya sendiri."

"Kalau itu, aku sudah tahu dari dulu," balas Natsume, dengan sengaja menambahkan sedikit nada sarkasme pada kalimatnya. Tapi lalu ia tersenyum lega dan mengulangi, "Hari Minggu, kan? Aku akan datang."

Kuroda tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya terang dan menyenangkan. Natsume baru menyadarinya sekarang; Kuroda memang selalu tersenyum dengan cara demikian, namun ia tidak pernah memerhatikannya. Atau sudah, tapi perasaan yang berbeda baru dirasakannya sekarang.

-xxx-

Bersambung.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Natsume Yuujinchou a.k.a. Natsume's Book of Friends bukan punyaku.

**Natsume Yuujinchou fanfic**

"**Serumpun Dandelion"**

**Chapter II**

"Baiklah, jadi saat ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju puncak bukit X. Jalanan semakin menanjak dan sedikit berbatu, jadi kalau tidak hati-hati bisa terpeleset. Oh, pohonnya juga di sini masih banyak dan belum tersentuh, jadi rindang sekali, seperti yang bisa dilihat."

Kuroda sibuk memberikan keterangan sambil menyoroti pemandangan di sekitarnya dengan kamera video. Saat ia mengarahkannya ke depan, terlihat punggung Natsume yang memang berjalan lebih dulu darinya. "Ini juniorku yang manis, Natsume si Pemarah. Dia yang sering mengambilkan foto untukku," jelas Kuroda dengan riang sambil memperbesar gambar.

Wajah Natsume yang sedikit terganggu terekam jelas saat ia menoleh dan berkata, "Tolong berhenti merekamku, senpai."

Kuroda tertawa kecil. Ia kembali menyoroti pemandangan sekitarnya, kali ini sambil mendengungkan lagu yang tidak jelas nadanya.

Hari itu adalah hari yang telah ditetapkan sebelumnya oleh Kuroda. Natsume berangkat di siang hari untuk bertemu dengan Kuroda di tempat yang (juga) ditentukan oleh Kuroda. Ia ingat, sesampainya di sana, ia memanggil Kuroda seperti yang diinstruksikan oleh siswi itu. Begitu namanya dipanggil, Kuroda muncul dengan cara yang sama saat ia bertemu dengan Natsume dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Ia melompat keluar dari pepohonan, berputar di udara, kemudian mendarat dengan pose yang nampaknya sudah diperbaiki. Sungguh cara muncul yang aneh. Natsume tidak habis pikir, untuk apa gadis itu sengaja melatihnya. Kalau tujuannya hanya untuk ditunjukkan saat ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu… yah, maaf saja, tapi itu kelihatannya tidak penting, meski Natsume diam-diam mengagumi bagaimana Kuroda bisa melakukan aksi itu di udara.

Nyanko-sensei tidak ikut. Katanya ia tidak tertarik dengan manusia. Ia juga mengatakan pertimbangannya bahwa selama Natsume berurusan dengan manusia, kecil kemungkinan pemuda itu akan harus berhadapan dengan _ayakashi _yang mengincar Buku Teman warisan neneknya, atau sekadar tertarik untuk memakannya. Oleh karena itu, perlindungan darinya tidak khusus dibutuhkan. Kalau-kalau toh nantinya Natsume menghadapi masalah seputar _ayakashi_,

'_berharap saja aku lewat di dekat situ'_

adalah apa yang dikatakan kucing itu dengan santai.

Maka, berangkatlah Natsume dengan memenuhi persyaratan yang dikatakan Kuroda: mulai dari pakaian sampai tas berisi 'perlengkapan hidup' secukupnya. Natsume sampai meminjam pisau lipat dari Tanuma, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ia nanti harus benar-benar 'mempertahankan hidup'. Kemudian, senter, tali dan kompas yang dipinjam dari Kitamoto, korek api, botol minum, roti…

Yah, mungkin itu terlalu banyak. Padahal Kuroda sendiri hanya membawa tas kecil berisi cemilan dan sebuah termos besar yang disampirkan di bahunya. Tentu saja, karena sebetulnya mereka hanya akan pergi mendaki bukit untuk mengambil gambar dari puncak, yang Kuroda dengar dari kenalannya nampak bagus saat hari akan berganti menjadi senja.

"Natsume, Natsume," panggil Kuroda. Natsume berpaling padanya.

Siswi itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan sambil tersenyum bangga berkata, "Aku bisa melihat masa depan, lho."

Natsume diam saja untuk beberapa saat, lalu ia menjawab sambil kembali memerhatikan jalan di depannya, "Ooh, begitu."

Kuroda mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda protes. "Kok hanya begitu reaksinya? Kamu tidak percaya, ya?"

"Bagaimana, ya," kata Natsume lagi, "di dunia ini ada banyak kemampuan khusus, sih." _Contohnya, seperti yang kumiliki…_

Kuroda berkedip heran, kemudian tersenyum lebar meski dia tahu Natsume tidak melihatnya.

"Iya, ya," jawabnya ringan, kemudian ia kembali mendengungkan lagu yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Sejak tadi, Kuroda terus melakukan dan berbicara hal yang tidak jelas, sementara Natsume yang ditunjuk jadi pemimpin perjalanan sibuk sendiri menimbang-nimbang jalan mana yang sebaiknya diambil.

Natsume mengelap keringat di dahi dengan punggung tangannya, dan menyipitkan mata. Jalanan memang semakin menanjak, geografisnya pun tidak rata; sesekali mereka akan menjumpai tanah yang nampak seolah menyembul keluar, sehingga mereka harus lebih berhati-hati saat melewatinya. Natsume tidak mau membayangkan ia tergelincir sampai jatuh berguling. Bisa-bisa ia akan terus begitu, berputar-putar seperti bongkahan batu bulat yang dijatuhkan dari puncak gunung, terus sampai di kaki bukit. Kalau benar terjadi, maka masa-masa kejayaan Nyanko-sensei akan datang. Kucing itu sudah menetapkan diri akan mengambil alih Buku Teman Natsume saat pemuda itu mati, suatu hari nanti.

"Natsume, cita-citamu apa?" tanya Kuroda lagi. Nampaknya ia memang tidak betah bila tidak membicarakan sesuatu.

Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak. Ia belum pernah punya gambaran akan pekerjaan ideal atau semacamnya, jadi ia tidak begitu tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkannya. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, akhirnya ia balik bertanya, "Kalau senpai sendiri?"

Kuroda meletakkan satu jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, dan sambil tersenyum genit menjawab, "Ra-ha-si-a, dong."

_Mulai lagi_, kata Natsume dengan lelah di dalam hatinya. Kuroda tertawa melihat ekspresi Natsume. Nampaknya ia begitu menikmati mengerjai Natsume.

"Natsume tidak asyik, ah," Kuroda berkomentar. Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari itu, ia terdengar lelah. "Ajak aku bicara, dong. Masa dari tadi aku terus yang mengoceh."

"_Senpai_ capek berbicara terus, ya?"

"Iyalah!"

_Kalau begitu diam saja_, batin Natsume. Tapi lalu ia mendesah dan bertanya tanpa berpikir lebih dahulu; kalau ia tidak membuat suatu topik, Kuroda nanti _toh_ akan tetap memintanya mengatakan sesuatu. "Keluarga _senpai _seperti apa?"

"Kenapa? Kamu mau melamarku?"

"Bukan! Katanya tadi aku disuruh berbicara sesuatu," jelas Natsume greget.

"Ooh. Keluargaku, ya," Kuroda diam sejenak, berpikir. "Keluargaku paling baik sedunia. Biarpun aku ini cuma anak angkat, tapi ayah dan ibu ramah sekali dan memperlakukanku seperti anak sendiri."

Natsume langsung berhenti berjalan begitu mendengar kata 'anak angkat'. Ia menoleh pada Kuroda, meski tidak ada yang ingin dikatakannya. Ia hanya merasa Kuroda akan terlihat entah mengapa berbeda saat Natsume tahu bahwa Kuroda bukan anak kandung keluarganya yang sekarang. Sama seperti dirinya.

Kuroda juga berhenti. Ia mengerutkan kening dan berkata, "Jangan melihatku seperti itu, dong. Jadi tidak enak, nih."

"Oh, maaf," Natsume tersadar, dan ia kembali berjalan. Ia merasa lebih dekat dengannya sekarang, setelah tahu mereka memiliki kesamaan.

"Ayah-ibuku juga punya putra yang sekarang jadi kakakku," kata Kuroda lagi. Ia tiba-tiba saja memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangan satunya dengan gemas. "Dia itu, ya. Kakak yang paling menyebalkan sedunia! Sudah bicaranya kasar, tidak mau mendengarkan omongan orang lain… Aku ditelantarkan, dicuekin! Aah, aku dicerca setiap hari!"

Kemudian ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Berlebihan, ah," komentarnya. Natsume tersenyum geli mendengarkan Kuroda.

Kuroda tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menutup mata sejenak, entah untuk apa, kemudian kembali bercerita. "Yaah, biarpun orangnya tidak begitu menyukaiku, tapi dia aslinya baik dan sangat sayang keluarga. Aku bersyukur dibesarkan di rumah itu."

Natsume tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia pun sama. Paman dan bibinya telah dengan sangat baik mau menggantikan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tiada. Ia memang sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal sebelumnya, dari satu famili ke famili yang lain; ia juga terus berusaha disukai, dan ketika ia sadar bahwa keluarga Fujiwara telah menerimanya sebagai anggota keluarga, ada sesuatu dalam diri Natsume yang meluap dan serasa seolah hendak tumpah.

"Keluarga Natsume seperti apa?"

Kuroda bertanya, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Natsume. Natsume membayangkan sedang melihat kedua orang itu, lalu tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. "Mereka orang-orang yang sangat baik," jawab Natsume singkat.

"Keluarga itu hal yang paling hebat dan menyenangkan sedunia, ya," kata Kuroda lagi. Kemudian ia mendengungkan lagu lagi, namun entah mengapa kali ini lagu yang didengungkannya terdengar oleh Natsume lebih merdu dari sebelumnya. Maka Natsume membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam pikiran hangat yang seolah mengalir keluar setelah diingatkan oleh Kuroda.

Secercah sinar menyeruak dari sela-sela pepohonan di depan mereka, menyilaukan mata Natsume. Dan dari celah-celah itu pula, mereka tidak lagi melihat dataran yang menanjak, atau bebatuan besar yang terkadang mencuat dari dalam tanah; melainkan suatu kekosongan yang berwarna seperti tirai oranye.

Natsume dan Kuroda berhenti, lalu berpandangan sejenak. Entah kapan mereka sampai di puncak. Mereka bergegas dan berlari, seolah ada yang memanggil mereka dari luar sana.

Begitu mereka sampai, mereka menahan napas. Di depan mereka kini terbentang sebuah dunia yang baru. Dunia yang dilindungi oleh kubah oranye dengan semburat kuning dan lembayung yang luas, yang disinari oleh bola cahaya hangat yang pemalu, yang daratannya dialiri oleh garis-garis sungai yang berkelok-kelok layaknya anak-anak naga. Di sisi lain kubah sebuah pembawa cahaya lain menggantung dengan jubah birunya. Di bawah, pemukiman penduduknya terlihat kecil dan tenang.

Semuanya terlihat begitu luas dan menakjubkan, hingga mereka nyaris kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ki, kita berhasil, Natsume!" Kuroda melonjak dan memeluk Natsume.

"Se-_senpai_…!" Natsume tergagap, wajahnya memerah, merasakan sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan saat Kuroda menempelkan tubuh padanya. Kuroda nampaknya tidak peduli, ia melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil terus mendekap pemuda itu.

Ia melepaskannya, dan berbalik menghadap pemandangan baru yang ada di depan mereka. Kuroda merentangkan kedua lengannya, berusaha menangkap lebih banyak keajaiban yang seolah terpancar, dan menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. Natsume, di sisi lain, tidak ingin memejamkan matanya melihat pemandangan yang juga baru pertama kali ia temukan itu. Natsume ingin berlama-lama menatapnya, supaya ingatan akan hal mengagumkan itu aman dalam otaknya, bahkan sampai waktu yang jauh di masa depan.

"Terima kasiiiih…!"

Natsume hampir terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba gadis yang ada di depannya itu berteriak sekuat tenaga. Gadis itu meneriakkan dua kata yang sama lagi. Natsume beranjak. "_Senpai_, jangan bikin malu, dong! Bagaimana kalau terdengar sampai bawah sana—"

Pemuda itu tercekat saat Kuroda berpaling padanya.

"Ayo, kamu juga, Natsume," kata Kuroda. Air mata mengalir di dua pipinya, sedikit berkilauan saat cahaya matahari terpantul darinya; senyumnya lebar. Suaranya bergetar. "Ini adalah saatnya menyampaikan suara hatimu."

"Kita mungkin tidak akan ke sini lagi, lho," kata gadis itu, jelas berusaha menahan isakan, sambil kembali menghadap matahari yang dengan setia menjaga mereka. "Terima kasiiiih…!"

Natsume termangu. Ia menatap punggung Kuroda yang sedikit bergerak-gerak saat ia akan meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Natsume melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di sebelah Kuroda. Ia mengumpulkan napas dan ikut berteriak, "Terima kasiiiih…!"

Seruan mereka bersahut-sahutan, melayang dan memecah di udara. Kata-kata yang ingin disampaikan pada orang-orang terkasih, pada dunia, dan pada segalanya yang ada terlontar keluar dari dalam hati, mengarungi samudera ingatan dan melesat dengan membawa berbagai macam perasaan yang tersimpan. Hanya mereka berdua di sana, melambungkan harapan dengan layang-layang berwarna pelangi yang mampu menjelajahi angkasa.

Dan perasaan yang ingin disampaikan itu seperti tulisan pada pesawat kertas putih yang terbang pelan, mengikuti lantunan musik angin. Suatu hari nanti akan jatuh pada daratan yang disebut hati manusia, dan mungkin seseorang yang dituju akan membacanya.

-xxx-

Api unggun kecil yang mereka buat sebelumnya, melepaskan sedikit debu-debu cahaya kecil ke langit yang gelap. Suasana begitu sepi, dengan mereka berdua saja di tengah gelapnya hutan. Suara keretak ranting-ranting kayu yang terbakar mungkin adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar selama lebih kurang 20 menit terakhir.

Natsume duduk diam sambil memandangi lidah-lidah menyala di hadapannya. Seolah baru saja sadar, ia mencoba mengingat kembali apa-apa saja yang terjadi sebelumnya. Ia mengalihkan pandang pada tanah di dekat api unggun.

Benar juga, kalau tidak salah, setelah ia dan Kuroda selesai dengan segala seruan mereka, mereka duduk sebentar untuk menikmati pemandangan sekaligus mengistirahatkan kaki. Ia ingat saat itu Kuroda jadi pendiam sekali; ia hanya akan menjawab pendek-pendek saja, lebih banyak "iya" dan "tidak". Setelah Kuroda mengambil gambar sebentar dengan kamera videonya, mereka pun mulai menuruni bukit. Seolah ikut kehilangan semangatnya, langit yang tadinya oranye dengan cepat berganti menjadi biru tua, kemudian menjadi lebih gelap lagi. Saat itulah Kuroda mengatakan ia lapar dan ingin makan saat itu juga. Saat itu Natsume langsung saja menyuruh Kuroda untuk menunggunya di situ sementara ia mengumpulkan ranting untuk perapian kecil. Meskipun mereka membawa senter dan termos, ia pikir duduk sambil menatap api unggun bisa menenangkan Kuroda, meski Natsume sendiri tidak tahu betul apa yang sebetulnya memengaruhi Kuroda hingga seperti itu.

Kemudian, di situlah mereka berada sekarang. Bekal nasi yang mereka bawa sudah habis, dan kini Natsume dan Kuroda sama-sama diam tidak melakukan apa-apa. Wajah Kuroda yang tadi menangis masih menyisakan pertanyaan di benak Natsume. Tapi ia tidak berani bertanya. Maka ia hanya melirik sekilas pada Kuroda yang duduk diam sambil memegangi gelasnya yang setengah berisi teh panas.

"Maaf, ya, tadi tiba-tiba aku _nangis_."

Natsume berkedip setengah terkejut, kemudian dengan sungkan menjawab, "Ti- tidak apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan."

"Tapi Natsume jadi kepikiran, kan," tambah Kuroda. Matanya tidak lepas dari api yang seolah begitu menarik perhatiannya itu. "Natsume itu…"

Natsume diam, menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Natsume itu… kalau naksir aku, bilang saja. Masa dari tadi curi-curi pandang terus," Kuroda mengalihkan pandang ke sisi kirinya dengan geli.

"Bukaaan!" jawab Natsume greget. Kuroda terkekeh saja. Natsume jadi sedikit lega melihatnya. Setidaknya Kuroda nampak lebih ceria sekarang.

Napas Natsume tertahan.

Ia melihat sesuatu di belakang Kuroda. Seperti sesosok manusia yang tidak jadi; kepala yang hampir tiga kali ukuran normal, mata yang besar, tubuh yang ditumbuhi rambut jarang. Makhluk itu memiliki banyak tangan, dan gigi-gigi yang tidak beraturan menyembul dari mulut yang tidak berbibir. Makhluk itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya pelan dengan gerakan yang aneh. Tangan-tangannya mulai mendekati Kuroda.

Kuroda menyadari gerak-gerik Natsume yang aneh. Mata pemuda itu terfokus pada sesuatu yang ada di belakangnya. Wajahnya nampak ketakutan.

"Kenapa, Natsume? Ada sesuatu?" Kuroda bertanya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke belakangnya, tidak bisa melihat wajah makhluk halus yang dekat sekali dengannya itu. Ia kembali menoleh pada Natsume dengan curiga.

"Ti- tidak, itu…" Natsume tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak tahu juga apakah makhluk halus yang ada di belakang Kuroda itu berbahaya atau tidak. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko, karena bukan dirinya saja yang akan dilibatkan kali ini, melainkan juga orang lain. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberitahukannya pada Kuroda. Sesuatu di dalam Natsume menciut. Ia sangat tidak menyukai saat-saat seperti ini; ia selalu takut akan pikirannya sendiri. Seperti apa tanggapan Kuroda bila ia tahu Natsume bisa melihat makhluk halus? Apa ia juga akan menjauhinya seperti yang orang-orang lain lakukan?

_Tidak… tidak… Aku harus melakukan sesuatu…_

"Se, _senpai_," panggil Natsume setelah menelan ludah. Ia menetapkan hati. "Lebih baik _senpai_—"

"Natsume, ada sesuatu di belakangku, ya?" Kuroda menyunggingkan senyum yang aneh. Ia nampak gugup. Natsume tidak bisa menjawab. Kuroda menatapnya. Tatapan dari bola matanya yang kecoklatan terlihat entah mengapa tajam saat sinar api memantul padanya. "Hei, beri tahu aku, Natsume."

"I… itu… tidak, aku…" Natsume tergagap.

Tangan-tangan makhluk itu menggerayangi punggung Kuroda, dan gadis itu berjengit menegakkan duduknya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke punggungnya dengan risih, menepis tangan makhluk transparan itu secara tidak sengaja. "Waduh, entah kenapa tiba-tiba merinding, nih…" katanya gugup. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap Natsume.

Tapi saat itu Natsume sudah beralih menatap kakinya sendiri. Bibirnya digigitnya. Ia nampak kacau. Senyum Kuroda hilang. Kuroda menyipitkan mata. "Natsume," panggilnya. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab.

"NATSUME!"

Natsume terkesiap. Kuroda menatapnya dengan tajam. Kali ini bukan karena efek api, Natsume tahu itu. Kuroda mendesah, melihat bagaimana Natsume begitu menolak untuk mengatakan apa pun padanya. Maka ia berkata, "Kalau kau sangat tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku, kau cukup menjawab "ya" dan "tidak" saja. Sekarang, aku tanya, kau lihat sesuatu di belakangku?"

Natsume diam sejenak, kemudian sambil menunduk lesu, menjawab, "…ya."

"Apa dia mau memakanku?"

"Tidak... Tidak tahu, _senpai_." Natsume mengedip heran. _Eh? Ia nampak biasa saja meski menyangkut topik ini…_

Sebuah cokelat bungkusan jatuh tanpa sebab dari tas kecil yang tergeletak di samping Kuroda. Gadis itu menatapnya sejenak, kemudian bertanya kembali, "Apa ia sedang mencari sesuatu di tasku?"

Natsume memerhatikan tangan-tangan makhluk itu, yang kini memang sedang menelusuri isi tas Kuroda. "Ya…"

Kuroda meraih cokelat yang tadi terjatuh, kemudian mengangkatnya setinggi matanya. "Apa ia mencari ini?"

"Tidak, sepertinya…" jawab Natsume, berhubung si makhluk tidak merespon.

Kali ini Kuroda meraih sebuah plester luka bergambar dari dalam tasnya, dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Gerakan si makhluk terhenti. Ia menatap plester itu dengan penuh minat. Dari dalam mulutnya yang berlendir keluar suara-suara aneh dan serak. Natsume mengangguk.

Kuroda berdiri, berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi tempat mereka duduk, kemudian meletakkan plester itu di tanah. Ia kembali lagi ke tempatnya, menghadap ke tempat kosong di sampingnya, dan berkata, "Plesternya sudah kuletakkan di situ. Ambil saja kalau kamu mau, tapi jangan ganggu kami, ya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya!"

Lalu, gadis itu duduk lagi. Selang beberapa detik, ia bertanya lagi. "Sudah pergi?"

"Sudah," Natsume mengangguk dan menjawab dengan suara pelan. Makhluk itu langsung pergi begitu ia mendapatkan plester dari Kuroda, dan sekarang tidak ada apa pun di belakang gadis itu.

Kuroda tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang, pertanyaan terakhir. Aku cantik, tidak?"

"Aku tidak mau berkomentar."

"Hei! Kamu mestinya cuma bilang 'ya' dan 'tidak'!"

Api unggun di hadapan mereka berkeretak nyaris seirama dengan tawa Kuroda. Natsume tidak sadar ikut tertawa kecil. Semburat oranye terpantul di mata dan sisi wajah mereka berdua, kontras dengan langit yang gelap dan dunia di sekitar mereka yang telah menjadi asing sejak setengah jam lalu. Arwah peranakan api melayang ke atas, lalu menghilang.

Pemuda itu masih tersenyum ketika Kuroda yang tengah tertawa itu menghapus setitik air di pojok matanya.

-xxx-

Bersambung.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Natsume Yuujinchou a.k.a. Natsume's Book of Friends bukan punya saya, tapi _ngga_ apa. –eeh-

* * *

**Natsume Yuujinchou fanfic**

"**Serumpun Dandelion"**

**Chapter III**

Sudah beberapa minggu berselang sejak kematian Kuroda.

Hari-hari itu angin yang berhembus mulai dingin, dan sebisa mungkin Natsume pulang cepat untuk membantu Touko, bibinya, menyiapkan makan malam atau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lainnya. _Mungkin karena usia_, batin Natsume selalu, di sela-sela kesibukan barunya. Bibinya itu mulai batuk-batuk, ditambah dengan cuaca yang menggundahkan hati seperti itu, Natsume tidak tega bila hanya berdiam saja di kamar sementara ia berkeliling rumah, menyapu dedaunan, mengelap meja, mencuci pakaian...

Pernah sekali waktu ia meminta Touko untuk menemui dokter, namun ajakan itu ditolak halus olehnya. "Bibi punya obat keluarga, pasti cepat sembuhnya. Lagipula ini hanya batuk biasa, bukan sesuatu yang parah. Terima kasih ya, Takashi-kun, sudah mengkhawatirkan Bibi," begitu ujarnya waktu itu.

Natsume memandang keluar jendela, ke arah langit mendung. Di balik gumpalan kapas berat keabu-abuan itu terkadang muncul kedipan cahaya putih yang sunyi.

Saat itu kembali ide-ide menyeruak masuk ke kepalanya, tentang rumah dan kota kecil tempatnya tinggal sekarang, tentang keluarga Fujiwara. Akan jadi apa ia ketika lulus sekolah nanti? Melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi? Bekerja?

Suara geretan pintu yang terbuka sedikit mengejutkannya. Seekor kucing gembul masuk sambil menggeram kesal. "Cuaca yang buruk sekali. Oi, Natsume! Bakpaonya sudah kau beli, kan?"

"Eh? Bakpao apa?"

"Bodoh! Tadi malam sudah kusuruh kau membelinya untuk cadangan makanan saat badai! Kalau nanti tidak bisa keluar rumah untuk belanja, bagaimana?!" Nyanko-sensei mengacung-acungkan satu kaki depannya dengan kesal, meski sebenarnya siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan tergelak.

"Aku tidak tahu. _Sensei _yakin waktu itu aku tidak sedang tertidur?" timpal Natsume setengah cuek sambil mengenakan sepatunya, tas selempang kecilnya bergantung ringan di bahunya.

Nyanko berkedip heran saat Natsume membuka pintu dan beranjak keluar. "Hmm? Mau ke mana kau?"

"Belanja," jawab Natsume malas.

"Bakpao! Mampir beli bakpao juga!"

"Tidak mau! Jalannya memutar, bisa-bisa aku terjebak hujan lebat. _Sensei _saja nanti pergi beli sendiri. Aku berangkat!" Dengan itu Natsume menutup pintu di belakangnya (mengabaikan omelan kesal dari Nyanko-sensei), dan berjalan ke supermarket.

…dan kemudian mampir ke toko bakpao untuk membeli beberapa biji dari roti hangat berisi yang memang enak itu. Natsume mendengus pelan, memikirkan dirinya sendiri yang sepertinya terlalu memanjakan kucing bulat itu. _Yah, tidak apalah_, batinnya menenangkan diri, _toh_ _sekalian untuk paman dan bibi juga._

Natsume berdiri menunggu gilirannya membayar. Pandangannya dilayangkan sekilas ke sekitar, dan berhenti pada sebuah kamera digital hitam yang tergeletak di atas etalase kaca di depan kasir, lensanya yang gelap menghadap ke arahnya. Kamera itu terlihat familiar. Natsume memandangnya tak lepas, ingatan akan senior yang kelewat periang kembali bergulir senyap di kepalanya.

Ketika sebuah tangan yang lebar meraih kamera hitam itu, lamunan pemuda itu langsung buyar; di saat yang bersamaan ia merasakan pandangan yang tertuju ke arahnya. Seorang pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi darinya menatapnya heran, tangannya kini membawa kamera hitam itu. Natsume tergagap dan menunduk sungkan.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu setelah ini," katanya tiba-tiba. "Kutunggu di luar."

Natsume menatapnya terkejut. Pandangan pemuda asing itu tajam, raut wajahnya kaku. Ia berjalan keluar toko dan berdiri diam di sana. Punggungnya tegap dan kokoh. Natsume tidak habis bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia tidak merasa pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. _Apa ia marah? _Mungkin Natsume memang telah tidak sengaja berlaku tak sopan; bila Natsume masih tinggal di kota seperti dulu, tentu memerhatikan barang orang lain dengan lekat-lekat dipandang sebagai hal yang lancang. Pemuda asing tadi pakaiannya bagus dan rapih, dan bukan model yang biasa Natsume lihat di pemukiman kecil tempatnya tinggal. Bisa jadi ia dari kota.

Natsume mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas dan membayar makanan bulat hangat itu, membawanya dalam satu tas kertas kecil, kemudian dengan ragu menghampiri pria tadi. "Anu…"

Pemuda itu seolah sudah siap. Ia berbalik dan menunjukkan secarik kertas dengan garis-garis dan tanda silang. _Peta?_

"Kau tahu tempat yang dimaksud peta ini?" tanya pemuda asing itu, mulutnya masih ditekuk. Natsume memerhatikan kertas itu dengan lebih teliti. Arahan dan marka-markanya dibuat dengan cukup rapih dengan tinta bolpoin, namun tidak ada alamat jelas yang tertera di sana. Hanya ilustrasi sederhana petanda alam, seperti: pohon besar, sawah, jembatan kecil, rumah putih…

Nampaknya menyadari gerak-gerik Natsume yang tidak terlihat nyaman di sekitarnya, pemuda itu buru-buru menjelaskan, "Maaf, apa aku menakutimu? Wajahku memang seperti ini, jadi…"

Ia nampak canggung. "Aku hanya menanyakan arah. Kalau kau tidak tahu, tidak apa."

"Ah, ti, tidak usah dirisaukan," balas Natsume dengan senyuman, meski masih ada sedikit kegugupan dalam nada kalimatnya. "Sepertinya saya tahu area yang dituliskan di sini…" _Ini mirip dengan ladang di dekat kediaman Fujiwara…_

"Mau saya antarkan? Kebetulan searah dengan jalan pulang saya," tawar Natsume. Pemuda itu menyanggupi dan membungkuk hormat dengan cepat. Natsume membalas dengan kecanggungan yang sama.

-xxx-

Tidak butuh lama hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di ladang yang digambarkan di peta. Keduanya merasa cukup lega melihat petanda-petanda yang sesuai dengan yang diarahkan di peta sederhana itu; semuanya tepat. Selama perjalanan singkat itu tidak ada obrolan berarti yang terjadi; pemuda asing itu nampak begitu fokus hingga lupa memperkenalkan dirinya, dan Natsume pun ingin lekas menemukan alamat atau tempat apapun itu yang diarahkan di peta, sehubungan dengan langit yang begitu gelap.

Begitu sampai di area perumahan yang renggang antar satu kediaman dengan lainnya, lagi-lagi dan bagusnya mirip dengan perumahan dalam peta, pemuda asing itu menawarkan berpisah dengan Natsume, supaya Natsume pun bisa lekas pulang. "Biar aku yang cari untuk selanjutnya," katanya waktu itu. Ia kembali membungkuk cepat dan dalam sebagai bentuk terima kasih, dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Natsume.

Setelah berpisah dengan si pemuda asing, Natsume kembali ke kediaman Fujiwara. Bibinya nampak lega ketika ia masuk ke dapur dan meletakkan belanjaannya di meja, mengeluarkan isinya, dan menyimpannya di tempat-tempat yang seharusnya. Ketika itu angin mulai menggetarkan pintu dan kusen jendela kayu mereka dengan suara tertahan.

"Shigeru-san barusan menelepon. Ramai sekali di tempatnya; sepertinya sudah mulai hujan lebat. Aah, semoga ia baik-baik saja, ya…" Wanita paruh baya itu menyentuhkan satu tangan di pipinya dengan kuatir sambil menatap ke arah jam dinding. Ia mendesah kecil, kemudian kembali menatap Natsume dengan senyum yang biasanya. "Takashi-kun, terima kasih sudah pergi belanja untuk Bibi. Bibi akan siapkan cemilan dan teh hangat. Kita tunggu Shigeru-san bersama-sama, ya. Kalau cuacanya begini, Bibi jadi agak takut."

Ia tertawa kecil. Natsume terkekeh. "Baik. Saya akan menyusul dengan Nyan–"

Terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu depan. Mereka berdua terdiam, sama-sama menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yang dikira hanya ketukan angin itu terdengar kembali, kali ini dengan suara seseorang yang jelas bukan Shigeru. "Permisi!"

Natsume membukakan pintu, Touko mengikuti agak jauh di belakangnya.

"Ah," ucap Natsume dan tamu itu, si pemuda bermata tajam, bersamaan.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga pemuda asing itu akhirnya mengucap, "Ini rumahmu? Kau Natsumi?"

"Natsume," Natsume mengoreksi; sesuatu di dalamnya terbangun.

Pemuda asing itu menurunkan tangannya yang masih memegang secarik kertas yang sama. "Kau… adik kelasnya Masami?"

"Kuroda-senpai? Iya, iya saya kenal," jawab Natsume cepat. Pemuda tegap yang berdiri di hadapannya itu tidak buang waktu dan segera menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kecil. Ujung-ujungnya hanya diselotip, namun lipatannya terlihat rapih dan hati-hati. Natsume menerimanya.

'_Untuk Natsumi syalalala'_

…begitu tulisan yang tertera di bungkusan itu. Natsume mendengus geli. Gaya pesan yang tidak jelas itu memang benar-benar seperti Kuroda.

"Itu kutemukan di lacinya saat berberes kemarin," jelas pemuda tinggi itu, nampak sedikit lebih rileks sekarang, setelah apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya akhirnya sampai di tujuan. "Aku sempat kuatir tidak akan menemukan tempat yang dimaksud. Anak itu suka aneh-aneh, jadi awalnya aku tidak yakin…"

Natsume mengangkat wajahnya. "Anda…"

"Saya kakaknya."

-xxx-

Malam hari.

Mata rubahnya memerhatikan lembaran-lembaran foto yang kini ada di tangannya. Dibalik-baliknya urutan foto-foto itu, sesekali senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya melihat polah tingkah yang tertangkap dalam gambar di atas kertas halus itu. Ia mengangkat salah satu foto yang agak asing, dan mengerutkan dahinya. Yang satu ini kapan diambilnya? Ia tidak ingat.

Berulang kali melihat foto-foto yang mulai akrab di matanya itu, kini Natsume akhirnya berhenti, dan mengusap-usapkan jarinya ke lembaran halus itu.

"Bikin merinding saja," ucap Nyanko-sensei, memecah keheningan di kamar itu. Natsume merengut. "Lain kali belilah bakpaonya sendiri," tukas Natsume, yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan tak acuh dari si kucing. Natsume membereskan foto-foto itu, membungkusnya kembali dalam bungkusan yang sama, kemudian beranjak untuk menyimpannya di dalam laci mejanya.

Masami Kuroda, 18 tahun. Siswi senior di sekolah menengah atas yang sama dengan Takashi Natsume. Tertabrak mobil yang mengalami kerusakan rem di tikungan menuju kota. Meninggal seketika.

Ia ingat, pagi hari ketika nama siswi yang tidak asing di telinganya itu disebut. Waktu itu yang terucap di benak Natsume hanya "oh" ringan, yang kemudian perlahan menjadi makin berat, dan berat, hingga ia harus menundukkan kepalanya. Sesuatu dalam hatinya jatuh karena beratnya. Kala itu Natsume tetap terdiam.

Kalau diingat lagi, gadis itu pernah menyeletuk bahwa ia bisa melihat masa depan. Kalau begitu, apa ia sudah bersiap-siap sebelumnya? Mungkin sudah. Apa itu juga alasannya ia tidak kaget ketika Natsume secara tidak langsung mengakui kemampuannya melihat makhluk halus? Atau itu semua hanya pura-pura saja? Toh, mudah bagi beberapa orang untuk berakting.

Ia tidak tahu. Mungkin demikian, mungkin tidak. Lagipula, dia Masami Kuroda, anak yang jalan pikirannya sulit dimengerti.

"Hm?" Natsume melihat ke dalam bungkusan yang tadinya akan diletakkannya ke dalam laci mejanya. Sepertinya di dalamnya ada tulisan. Ia kembali mengeluarkan foto-foto itu, kemudian dengan sangat hati-hati membuka lipatan dan selotip transparan yang menyatukan sisi-sisinya. Bungkusan kertas itu memang ditulisi di bagian dalamnya.

-xxx-

Shiki Kuroda telah sampai di rumah keluarganya sejak kira-kira lima menit lalu; ia menekan tombol _remote_ dan membiarkan pemutar film melakukan pekerjaannya sementara ia ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman hangat. Terdengar suara yang cukup gaduh dari televisinya, namun ia biarkan saja. Suara tawa dan celotehan kemudian menyusul, sesekali suara berkeresak dan nafas berat yang sepertinya dibuat-buat ikut menyembul.

"_Baiklah, jadi saat ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju puncak bukit X. Jalanan semakin menanjak dan sedikit berbatu, jadi kalau tidak hati-hati bisa terpeleset. Oh, pohonnya juga di sini masih banyak dan belum tersentuh, jadi rindang sekali, seperti yang bisa dilihat."_

Keresak, kemudian suara yang mirip ketukan ringan.

"_Ini juniorku yang manis, Natsume si Pemarah. Dia yang sering mengambilkan foto untukku."_

"_Tolong berhenti merekamku, senpai."_

Kemudian suara tawa lagi. Shiki tersenyum tipis mendengar obrolan yang terekam di video itu; lagi-lagi adiknya melakukan hal-hal aneh. Apa kali ini, mendaki bukit? Nama anak lelaki yang baru saja dikunjunginya disebut. Shiki sedikit membodohi dirinya karena tidak terlebih dulu menonton video ini sebelum pergi menemui 'Natsumi' ini. Belum lagi impresi awal yang salah yang diberikannya pada Natsume. Ah, tapi itu sudah berlalu.

Shiki duduk santai di depan televisi, sementara video terus memutar beragam rekaman. Kali ini berganti tentang rekaman Masami yang sedang mengamati kolam yang banyak anak kataknya. Kemudian suasana kota.

"_Ngapain_, sih," Shiki terkekeh, kemudian menyesap kopinya.

-xxx-

Tidak sadar mulut Natsume membuat celah kecil. Ia membaca tulisan di balik bungkusan itu lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi, seolah mengukirkannya secara permanen pada pandangan matanya, atau pada sesuatu yang lain.

Hatinya tenang, dan memang sudah demikian sejak lama. Bahkan ketika kabar itu datang, ia tidak begitu terkejut. Perasaan yang aneh.

_Aku pun berpikir demikian, senpai._ Natsume membatin, dan memejamkan matanya. Kalimat yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam itu berdiri tenang, dikelilingi gambar bunga dan bintang yang bertebaran.

'_Menyenangkan pergi bersamamu, junior! Apa kau juga menikmatinya? _

_Kalau ada lain waktu, kuharap kau tidak keberatan menemaniku lagi, hehe!'_

_._

_._

Selesai.

Author Note

Halo semua, saya masih hidup! ; w ; Maaf ya, menghilang selama tiga tahun. –lalu mengubur diri sendiri-

Satu lagi _fict_ Natsume Yuujinchou! Dua chapter awal ditulis dua tahun lalu, sedangkan _chapter_ ketiga ditulis baru-baru ini. Sudah ada beberapa orang yang meminta saya kembali menulis, atau melanjutkan beberapa cerita yang memang belum terselesaikan. Mungkin fict ini saya tulis sebagai latihan? Mungkin. Apa ada yang berbeda dari gaya bercerita saya, kalau membandingkan ketiga _chapter_ ini? Apapun, dan kalau pun ada, semoga perubahannya perubahan yang positif, amin!

Tiga _fict _yang saya tulis untuk Natsume Yuujinchou semua sedih yaaa oh ya ampun. –menggelepar- Lain kali saya bikin yang lebih menyenangkan, deh!

Makasih buat semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca sampai selesai, saya harap kalian menikmatinya, dan syukur-syukur bisa belajar sesuatu dari karya ini! (mungkin dari kekurangan saya? Atau dari kelebihan- -dijegal karena narsis-)

Sampai ketemu lagi! ^_^


End file.
